In general, an electronic device performs complex functions to which various functions are added. For example, the electronic device may perform a mobile communication function, data communication function, image photographing function, audio recording function, and audio reproduction function. The electronic device is provided with a display unit and an input unit. At this time, the display unit and the input unit are combined so as to be implemented to a touch screen. In addition, the electronic device may output a display screen through the display unit. In addition, the electronic device may detect a touch on the display screen so as to control the display screen.
However, the electronic device may not provide various interactions with respect to various touch operations. Therefore, the electronic device has difficulty in controlling the display screen corresponding to various touch operations. Accordingly, the use efficiency of the electronic device and a user convenience become low.